He Loves You. NOT!!
by Trmpetplaya1
Summary: Hey! I got really bored (again) and decided to write a songfic (sort of) Gomen if it stinks, but, oh, never mind. Just R&R!! Arigatou! ^_^


_He Loves You Not_

_ _

Yo! I was bored, so I got to thinking (Kero-chan: Wow! That's a first! TP1:Why you little…Kero-chan: HELP! *TP1 chases him with a mallet*) and this popped up! Explantions at end. Oh, FYI, I think that they're around 16, Meiling never left, S&S are together, and the words in red are the song (imagine it in the background; if possible, play it while reading) Enjoy! 

Kero-chan: Yeah, right…

*TP1 twirls mallet in hand* 

TP1: You were saying?

Kero-chan: Heh, nothing? ^_^() AHHHH!!!

*runs off, mallet-bearing TP1 running after him*

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or this song, so don't sue me! Onegai? Arigatou!!! ^_^

Sakura was walking down the street when she saw Meiling hanging on Syaoran, HER Syaoran. She knew that Meiling was obsessed, but now, she felt that she'd had enough: Sakura was mad.

_Give it your all girl,_

_Give it all you got,_

_Take your chance, yeah, take your best shot._

_Say what you what girl, don't care what you do,_

_He's never gonna, gonna make it with you._

She quickly walked over to them and pulled Meiling off Syaoran.She began to speak her mind.

_You're pullin' petals off a flower tryin' ta get your way,_

_Keep pullin' till it says what you wanna say._

_Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,_

_But he'd still be my baby._

"I can't believe that you're _still_ obsessed with Syaoran! _MY_ boyfriend!" she yelled, face beginning to get red with anger.

_I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him,_

_See instinctively I know what you're thinking._

_You'll be giving him an open invitation,_

_But my baby won't be taken in._

"Always trying to flirt with him when you think I'm not around! But I know what you're up to! And he's mine!"

_Chorus_

*Sakura singing*

_You can pout your cherry lips,_

_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss._

_You can flut your pretty eyes,_

_He ain't got his hands tied._

_ _

_No chains to unlock,_

_So free to do what he wants._

_He's into what he's got._

_He loves me, he loves you not._

_No matter what you do,_

_He's never gonna be with you._

_He's into what he's got:_

**_He loves me, he loves you not_**_._

_You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare,_

_Only want him just because he's there._

_Always lookin' for a new ride,_

_The grass is greener on the other side._

"You just want him, because you can't stand for me to have anything that you don't! You could have any boy at school, but NO-OOO! Only Syaoran is good enough for you! And just because he's mine!"

_You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearin' no,_

_All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go._

_Doesn't matter how hard you try,_

_Never gonna get with my guy._

"He's been telling you 'no' since you were kids, but you won't get it through your hard head that he doesn't like you! He loves me!"

_Chorus_

_ _

*Sakura singing*

_No chains to unlock,_

_So free ta do what he wants._

_He's into what he's got. (and that's me)_

_He loves me, he loves you not._

_ _

_No matter what you do,_

_He's never gonna be with you._

_He's into what he's got:_

_He loves me, he loves you not._

Meiling looked very surprised and scared, while Sakura was giving her a borrowed glare from her boyfriend.Syaoran looked very impressed at his girlfriend for doing something he never could bring himself to do: stand up _effectively_ to Meiling.

_ _

_~Doesn't matter what you do,_

_He's never gonna be with you~_

_ _

_Give it your all girl,_

_Give it all you got,_

# Take your chance, yeah, take your best shot.

_Say what you what girl, don't care what you do,_

_He's never gonna, ~make it with you.~_

_ _

With one last look at Sakura, Meiling ran off.Syaoran looked at Sakura and grinned, "I never knew you had it in you, love, never knew you had it in you…" They smiled then walked off, hand in hand.

AN-

Soooooooooooooo……… What do ya think? I know that it's kind've OOC for Sakura to be like that, but I've always figured that one day, (if Meiling had stayed) she would just blow.I LOVE the song, and I LOVE making parodys! If you have any songs that you think would make good CCS parodys, e-mail me and lemme know ([trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com][1])! Arigatou! And if you don't like it, who cares, I'm not to fond of it either, but…Oh well. Ja ne! (and to those of you who wonder what that means, it's like 'bye!' I think… -_-)

Trmpetplaya1

S+S4eva!!!! ^_~

_ _

   [1]: mailto:trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com



End file.
